Act Of Vengeance
by MayHaveBeenElvish
Summary: The World War II, the Philippines, the lives lost, and bonds between soldiers are forged. Warning Mild to Strong Language, Graphic Fighting.
1. Chapter 1

Act Of Vengeance

A Medal Of Honor FanFic By

MayHaveBeenElvish

Author's Note

The slang terms I use are not meant to be offensive to anyone.

The only reason use them is that is the terms the American soldiers used.

MHBE

Chapter One

Captain Venya held his Springfield M1903 Springfield Rifle tight against his shoulder. His knees were beginning to go numb, the rain had stopped, and the mosquitoes had started biting. I mean Venya could think of a thousand other places to be than in the Philippines fighting a war for some stuck-up bastard in Washington. All because somebody got a little to comfortable with power over in Europe.

Venya's eyes began to shut, they became heaver every second.

_Snap! _

Wait! What happened? He must have dozed off. That means that the CP could be under attack. Venya's shifted between the bridge arch, and a ditch set next to the bridge's south side. The brush was being moved. The East side began to be blocked by shadows. Venya looked down his sight. _Gooks!_ The Captain was starting to get nervous, which was rare… very rare. Venya lined-up his crosshairs with a head. His finger dropped of the safety. But when he pulled the trigger, all it did was click. Soon the Japs began to herd over to Yenya's hide. The first one came-up to five feet. Venya was able to make-out the rank, Major. Figures. The third one slapped on a bayonet, and started to stab it in the ground only a foot away. So Venya silently dragged-out his 9-mm pistol, held it at his side… then came three pops with a brief flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Act Of Vengeance

A Medal Of Honor FanFic By

**MayHaveBeenElvish**

Chapter Two

The ropes were cutting-up Venya's wrists. The pain was severe; it felt like taking a butter knife, holding it over a fire for a few minutes then rubbing the dull side on to his wrists.  
Apparently the Gookes didn't take kindly to having their sergeant shot down at point blank range… even before the Jap  
could draw his sword. Even though his pistol had jammed on the third shot, he did put-up one hell of a fight; he gave two of 'em a black eyes.  
The dirt from the supplies truck was kickin' up into his face. Between the blazing sun, the damn mosquitoes, and the shitty Gook rice, Venya could of slit his own throat if he could've found a decent piece of glass… even bamboo.

"置きなさい虐殺家にこの犬を!" ("Put this dog in the slaughter house!") The Jap Major screamed at the two grunts, holding Venya's forearms.  
The commander looked like hell… because Venya had kicked his ass, he'd taken his Springfield and thrown the butt of the rifle at the Jap's face. Causing the Jap's nose to break, and he lost a tooth.


	3. Chapter 3

Dooby followed the Australian officer through the rows of wood and stone buildings. The place had been targeted be the Japanese 13th Armor Corps. And they shot up everything in their way, no one had been spared, the women and children had been gun down when they tried crossing the Aguin River. But Dooby didn't feel any sympathy for em'. Why? Because they were all Gookes, no matter how you slice it, they're dogs, and need to be killed. By someone, Dooby didn't care who.  
"Sergeant Dooby." Called the officer from inside his wool tent, "come here." His tone had eased from professional battalion commander to a calm, comfortable man.  
"Yes, Sir?" Dooby entered the tent. The Major sat in his oak rocking chair, reading 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea.  
"Well… there's no way to tell you this easily. So, the Japanese 2nd Engineer Battalion has blown the port docks… seventeen K.I.A., thirty-six wounded, and five M.I.A." The Major slapped his book together, and laid it on the wooden desk that sat behind him.  
"Were the men from 8th Company?" Dooby reluctantly asked. Shortly after he dropped his head, and stared at his feet.  
"Yes." The Major replied, "but we're gonna have a chance at reprisal."

To Be Continued On Chapter Four…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4.1

"We're going to be targeting the the Wai'hung Bridge. Those god damned gooks are  
shipping supplies across to the 3rd Armored to fight against Nimitz," The Major said,  
looking at Dooby,Gunnery Sergeant Pike, and Redford. Hands on the table,  
back arched, and sweat dripping from his face, as if he was in a shower. Raising  
a hand to wipe the sweat from his wrinkling brow.  
"So... are we all clear? Pike will draw out the Japanese 1st company from the north,  
Redford the east, and Dooby between the two." Each ,an nodded, and left out into the  
scorching heat to round up their men. "Dooby." The man said as he returned to his oak  
rocking chair. Dooby turned around, and looked at the older man, "Yes, Sir?"  
"Listen. I know your brother went M.I.---"  
"Sir, with all due respect, I'm fine. My brother knew what he was doing." Dooby cut the  
Major off, and left the tent, a raging fury in his eye. Almost everyone in 1st company had  
seen it, usually followed by a, either a fist or a foolhardy, vengeful act of retaliation.

"Kill em'." The Japanese Major shouted at the several regulars who surrounded Venya,  
who had broken out of the slaughter house.  
The Japs had not liked the idea of a POW escaping. Stabbing at him with bayonets hooked  
onto their rifles, and cursing the American.  
Venya was not very fluent in Japanese, but he could make out what they were saying;  
"Everyone, charge the American dog. Now!" That's probably what saved his life.  
The Japs charged Venya, he dodged several stabs, the last one he was able to pull the  
rifle out of the gook's hands, aimed it at the major, and squeezed the trigger.  
_Thapp!  
_The Jap major didn't fell to the ground. After that he realized that the shot had come from  
behind. Venya looked down at his stomach, a thick burgundy colored coming from his  
stomach. After that he began to hit with rifle butts.


End file.
